I'm Back Shawny
by brasskid72
Summary: What happens when Shawn's worst enemy comes back to make not only him pay, but all of Santa Barbra? How will Shawn deal with this new threat? Will Jules get hurt because of it?    Shules
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Brasskid72 here with my very first fanfic ever. I fell in love with Psych when I first saw it and I just had to write a fanfic about it. This fanfic is about a month in the making, so I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, by the way, I do not own Psych, Batman, or any other things that are copyrighted, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**1987**

Shawn is glued to a batman episode where the Joker escapes from prison when his father, Henry, walks in.

"Shawn, what is this?"

Shawn looks over to his dad in shock. "It's Batman, dad! And the Joker's escaping from jail!"

Henry sighs and turns the TV off.

Shawn starts protesting when Henry stops him. "Shawn, if you were going to escape a prison, how would you do it?"

Shawn whines "Dad..."

"No, tell me. Then you can turn it back on.

Shawn groans. "Well, I guess I would try to sneak out?" He answers feebly.

Henry shakes his head. "No, Shawn, that's not how you would escape. What you would want to

do is make as many friends as possible among the inmates and the prison guards. And when your out on parole or a prisoner transport you want to use the bathroom. Eventually the will let you out with an armed guard and when you are alone with him..."

Shawn lights up. "Then you take his gun?"

Henry nods. "That would be ideal." He nods towards the TV. "You can turn it back on now."

**14 years later...**

Yang is being led through the prison back to solitary confinement. The Plan was about to begin. She smiled to herself. She would redeem herself soon. She looked at a guard. The guard nodded at her and in on motion shot the guard who was taking her. She rushed to the button that released all the prisoners and soon all the inmates were free and taking over the prison. She went over to the defective guard. "Did I do good?"

The guard chuckled. "You did perfect." He then shot yang right between the eyes. Soon all the inmates were gathered in the mess hall. The lone guard stood on a table. "Welcome back to freedom, my friends. For too long have you been stuck in this hell while the rest of the population is out there. Today We will show them what it is like in here."

There was a loud cheer throughout the inmates. A large inmate walked up to him. "I want to know who the hell are you?"

The guard gave him a crooked smile. "You may call me Mr. Yin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just so you know, I do know that Mr. Yin died in Yin 3 in 2D. I just thought that a story featuring him returning would be cool. Note: No matter how much I would like it to be, Psych does not belong to me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Shawn and Gus waltzed in the police station each holding a pineapple smoothie and headed straight for Chief Vick's office. Everybody in the room looked at them. "Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, thank you for coming on such short notice.

Shawn took a sip of his smoothie. "It's no problem, Chief. What do you have for us? Kidnapping? Murder? Grand theft pineapple?"

Chief Vick interrupted him. "We have a prison break. It seems that someone has let two prisoners out, leaving everybody else dead."

Shawn looked around, confused. "Then why do you need me?"

Lassiter handed him a folder. Shawn opened it and stared at the picture wide eyed. His face went pale.

Gus looked concerned. "Shawn, are you ok?" Gus took the picture from Shawn. He immediately regretted it. "Excuse me for a moment." Gus rushed off, probably to the restroom.

Shawn picked the picture back up and stared at it. It was the most gruesome site he had ever seen. Bodies and parts of bodies, put together into the yin/yang symbol. The two dots in the middle were heads.

Juliet cleared her throat. "Shawn, Yang is in that mess. Along with that we also found a video tape."

Chief Vick looked at Lassiter. "Detective, put in the tape."

Lassieter looked at her wide eyed. "Uh... Chief, I think I'll just start where he starts talking."

Shawn looked at Juliet. She explains, "The first 10 minutes of the tape just shows all of the prisoners killing each other until there are only two left."

Everybody gathered around the TV. Gus walked back in just as a hooded man walked onscreen. "Hello Santa Barbra Police Department. Juliet, you look lovely. Carlton, not so much. Chief Vick, still breathing. Now I have an important message for your 'Head Psychic'." He pulled back his hood and smiled. "I'm back, Shawny. Let's see if you can win this last match. I'm sure you've seen this wonderful battle between the prisoners. It shows that people will do whatever it takes to survive. I had them do that so I could see who was worthy to help me out on this last great test for you, Shawn. I picked two." He smiled. "Unlucky for you, they both don't like you very well, being that you put them behind bars. Oh, and one last thing..." He moved up to the camera. "No one will be able to help you cheat as you make the final decision that will decide your future." He pulled back, still smiling. "You'll get your first clue within twenty-four hours. Remember Shawn, play right, play safe, and play fair and maybe not everyone will die."

The tape went right to static making everyone jump. Shawn sat down, clearly shaken. "Why do all the psychos go after me? Why can't they ever be in, I don't know, Seattle?"

Chief Vick cleared her throat. "Mr. Spencer. I think you understand how serious this is. What you all have seen must not leave this office. Now, the video says we have twenty-four hours until the clue so I will leave you here to think and call upon the spirits or whatever you do. Lassiter, I need you to start checking to see who those two prisoners are, O'Hara..." she hesitated. "Stay with Mr. Spencer. We don't want to lose him, or Mr. Guster. Is that understood?"

They all agreed they understood.

"Then why are you still here, Lassiter? Find out who those men are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I enjoy hearing your feedback. Whether it is saying "Keep it up" or "You do know Yin is dead" or anything else. Feedback helps me write faster and keeps me motivated that readers are actually enjoying it. Even if it is in a different language, I will use a translator, just please review. I do not own Psych, but I do own this delicious pineapple.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Lassiter was gone Shawn got up and walked out without a word. Juliet and Gus looked at each other and followed him. Shawn went straight to the blueberry and just sat in the backseat. Gus turned to Juliet. "Shawn never sits in the back seat voluntarily. Maybe you should talk to him."

Juliet nodded and climbed in the backseat with Shawn. "Shawn..."

Shawn cut her off. "How is he still alive? I saw him die, I watched Yang shove the needle in his chest. It's just not possible." He hung his head down, then looked at Juliet. "What if he wins this time, Jules? What if he goes after you again? I don't want to lose you. I will not lose you!" He punched the chair in front of him.

Juliet was in awe. She had never seen Shawn like this. "Shawn, he won't win. You know why?"

Shawn looked back up to her. "No, Jules. Why?"

"Because you are the best win it comes to comes to games. Plus you are the most brilliant person I know." She then added, "It helps to be psychic I bet."

Shawn perked up a little. "You know, your right. I just have to beat him at this last game. After this, he will be out of my life for good." He stuck his head out the window. "Gus! Get in the car, we need to restock on pineapple smoothies!"

Gus hurried to the car. "I hear that, Shawn. After that we should head over to Psych and look over the file."

* * *

Soon the three were at the Psych office pouring over the file. It seemed like Shawn couldn't find anything in it. He turned to Juliet. "I want to go see the prison." Gus nearly fell out of his chair.

Juliet shook her head. "It's closed off Shawn, they are still picking up bodies."

Shawn got up and headed for the door. "Yin left something there that only I can find. We have to go before they clean everything up! I'll drive. Gus, where are your keys? Never mind, found them. Let's go!" He rushed out of the building with Gus following closely.

"Shawn, give me my keys back! It's a company car, you know that! Shawn!" He kept calling his name. Juliet just shook her head and followed them out with the cooler of pineapple smoothies. Shawn would have a fit if they didn't bring them.

From the front seat Shawn saw Juliet walking out of the office with the cooler of smoothies. He got out to help her while Gus triumphantly took back the driver's seat. "Here, let me get that." He motioned for the cooler. Juliet handed him it and went to the backseat. Shawn quickly beat her to it and opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Shawn."

After putting the cooler in the other backseat he rushed to get shotgun. "Onward, my faithful Gus, to prison!"

Gus glanced at Shawn while he was pulling out. "I hope you never say that again."

Juliet leaned forward. "I agree."

Shawn sighed. Are you sure? I quite liked that one."

Juliet and Gus looked at each other and answered in unison. "Yes."

Shawn started pouting. "Fine. But just because Jules told me so."

Juliet rolled her eyes as she leaned back. Being with Shawn was always an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who are reviewing! It feels good to hear feedback. Feedback is what keeps authors around writing. Now, on to the story... Wait! Almost forgot. I do not own Psych or the delicious pineapple. Not anymore. What I do own is the computer that I am writing with. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

As they pulled into the prison they saw about five trucks being loaded with body bags. When they got out of the car the first officer they saw was Mcnab. Shawn brightened up when he saw him. "Hey, Mcnab. What's new?"

Mcnab turned to face Shawn. "Oh, nothing much, Shawn. Just been here all day cleaning up this mess. Missed lunch."

Shawn reached into the cooler. "Well, lucky for you buddy, we brought you a smoothie." He handed him the smoothie.

Mcnab brightened up instantly as he took a sip of the smoothie. "Yum... Pineapple. Thanks guys."

Shawn patted his shoulder. "No problem, buddy. Hey, we're going to take a look inside real quick, see if I can get a reading on anything."

Mcnab nodded. "Go ahead, guys. The Chief is in there with Lassiter."

Shawn waved as they headed inside. "Okay, thanks Mcnab."

* * *

"Lassie! Got any leads yet?" Lassiter cringed as he heard Spencer address him.

"Almost, Spencer. I'll get an email as soon as the computer is done." No matter how much of a nuisance Spencer was, they needed him right now. That, and his partner was secretly dating him. He had to be nice for her.

The Chief walked up to Shawn. "Mr. Spencer, I was going to have you come down after the cleanup, but since your here please see if we missed anything. O'Hara, keep an eye on them. See that they never leave your sight. Remember, they are in your care until this is over. We'll be at the station if you need us."

Juliet nodded. "Yes, Chief." She turned to face Shawn, but he was already doing his thing. She sighed as the psychic walked around the whole room. He suddenly stopped and bent over to pick up something..

"Jules, Gus." He waved them over. "I found something." He handed Juliet a piece of cloth.

She looked it. "Shawn, what is it?" She turned it over. It had three words on it and a number. "It says 'First clue at 9'. Does that mean anything to you, Shawn?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, I thought it might to you. What about you, Gus. Anything?"

Gus thought for a moment. "Unless it means 9 o'clock or 9th street I have no idea."

Shawn pondered this for a moment. "Well, I think we should go to the station and see if Lassie has anything for us."

Juliet shrugged her shoulders. "well let's go then."

* * *

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I didn't have that long to write today. This is more of a filler until the first clue comes in. Please review.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I want you all to know... I'm back!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Like I said, I'm back! Let's get back to the story. And I do not own Psych**

* * *

Pulling into the police station, Shawn sipped his pineapple smoothie contemplating what message could be in store for him.

"Gus, what do you think 9 means? Nine things, nine o'clock, nine ladies dancing?"

Gus just shook his head. "I don't know, Shawn. It could be anything."

As they walked in they saw Lassiter talking to an intern. "I want these filed in cabinet 7, and these in cabinet 9. Oh, it's you, Spencer."

"Hey, Lassie. Did you figure out who those two guys were?"

"Yes, their names are Pete McClean and Steve."

Gus looked at him quizzing. "Steve what?"

"Just Steve, Guster. I guess his parents weren't too creative."

The intern came running up to Lassiter. "Detective! Detective!"

Visibly annoyed, Lassiter looked towards the intern, ready with a snarky remark, when he noticed that she had a package in her arms.

He quickly took the package as she was explaining herself. "Detective, I found this in cabinet 9. Look, it has a countdown timer right here."

Shawn quickly stood up and examined the package. "That's what 'First clue at 9' meant! How in the name of Prince did Yin get that in here? Jules, do you think it's a bomb?"

Before Juliet could answer, Lassiter took over. "No, Spencer. It appears that the countdown clock is connected to a locking mechanism. Get the Chief in here, she will want to see this." He shook it gently. "It sounds like a video cassette. Must be another message."

Shawn looked down at the clock. "3 hours left. I think this calls for a smoothie break."

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

The Chief looked into the crowed of policemen. "Ok, let's see what Mr. Yin has in store for us." She pressed the play button.

A man in a business suit appeared on screen. "Hello, everyone. Welcome to the grand opening of the New Santa Barbra. Just for your reference, I have blocked all roads, rails, boats, and airports leading out of here. No escaping, Shawny. I don't want you ending our little game too early. But enough chit chat. Your first clue. 'I'm as big as a barn, as light as a feather, yet 40 horses couldn't pull me together. When you look hard, I'm all around, but you can't grasp me.' There you will find your next clue."

The video suddenly turned to static. Everyone started talking again when it came back on. "Oh, and one more thing. I wouldn't wait long, things could get... explosive. And I don't think you want him hurt." Yin stepped out of the way to reveal a tied up and gagged Mr. Spencer.

Everyone in the room gasped "Dad!" Shawn yelled at the t.v. "You bastard!"

"Remember, Shawny. Tick... tock... tick... tock."

* * *

**Hopefully this gives you guys something until my next update. What do you think the answer to the riddle is? What do you think will happen to Shawn's dad? Let me know in the reviews**


End file.
